


Grapple

by joey (williammurderface)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 13 is a closet bi, Bojack is really looking good this sparring session, M/M, Small description of broken nose + blood, maybe some adult language, nothing graphic, slight innuendo, some sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williammurderface/pseuds/joey
Summary: Android 13 and the space pirate Bojack have an unlikely alliance due to their vendettas against both Goku and Gohan, though over time, neither of them have expected their bond to go in new directions, Android 13 more than Bojack.





	Grapple

While sparring was their most common activity, for the most part, they were always on par and while Thirteen did appreciate an attempt for them to be on even grounds, he always wanted to improve. No improvement could be made if they were always on equal terms, which did irk the android to some degree. He’d eventually made the suggestion for Bojack to power up to his absolute best, to not let him land a single punch out of pity or hold back. If he was going to improve, he wanted to do it on his own and with every ounce of effort he could do until he landed a punch on the other under fair circumstances.

Whatever Thirteen had been expecting out of Bojack’s complete potential, was certainly not this and while he did respect the other’s immense strength and capabilities, he didn’t think he would be this damn difficult to even land a punch on, much less match his speed as well. Even then, Thirteen was growing frustrated with the fact he was holding back on him and even when he was trying his literal best, he was STILL unable to land a damn thing on him. His frustration is evident with the way he’s beginning to make rash decisions, opting to lunge at the other rather than try to guess where he would appear next.

The android barely manages to dodge the green fist that managed to graze past his own face, white eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his 3D scanners would try to analyze the location of his opponent. However, trying to predict Bojack’s next move while simultaneously trying to evade his attacks was proving to be very difficult, nearly too much for Thirteen to be able to keep up with his friend for much longer. He grunts as the next blow from his extra terrestrial friend manages to hit him square in the gut, his body keeling over for a split second with the sweat already staining his body dripping onto the dirt covered ground of the forest they’d been sparring in.

When he quickly looks up, trying to recover from the blow, although he’s still dizzy and nauseated from the wind being punched out of him, Thirteen’s immediate response is to search the area. It’s too empty for his liking with Bojack being no where in his peripheral vision while his scanners are unable to track him, the android frowns as he drags himself to lean against one of the large trees occupying the forest in an attempt to catch his breath.

_“Shit..!”_

Blue eyes are frantically searching any place he can for the other while his breathing is heavy, the sound of himself exhaling is all he can hear aside from the distant, ambient sounds of the animals living within these parts. He doesn’t like the feeling of the current atmosphere, brushing his hair which he had tied into a low ponytail over his shoulder. Clearly, the other was just toying with him and this point and the android frowns at the thought, not pleased with the notion whatsoever. He initially thought the challenge of fighting Bojack at full strength to be enticing, but this was just starting to get infuriating the longer it dragged on.

However, the moment he vaguely steps away from the tree, he can feel a sharp pain shooting throughout his back as he’s sent flying through the trees before crashing onto the floor, a loud groan escaping him as he quickly tries to pull himself.  _Bastard didn’t fight fairly,_ he should’ve known this by now _._  Thirteen is on his knees, quickly trying to get an idea of where he’s to pop up next, but his question is quickly answered when he feels a pair of hands grab his waist with a grip so tight, he physically tenses at the touch as he’s yanked off his feet quite literally.

He can hear the other male’s laugh close to his ear as he’s struggling to breath normally, green arms constricting him and holding him tightly to the other’s own chest. He squirms in the hold, growling as he can feel himself beginning to burn up in his face when he realizes the placement of the other’s hands. One on his chest, the other just below his pecs and before Bojack gets the chance to retort with a comment, the android elbows him rather forcefully in the gut. Once Thirteen is free, he quickly distances himself while glaring at his friend, trying his best to dismiss the feeling in his chest, his heart racing from the adrenaline.

He wipes away at the thick coating of sweat beginning to form on his forehead, panting heavily as he stares down at the other, who seems to be sweating as much as he is, though he’s no where near being as drained as he is. Typical, Thirteen had suspected Bojack had been hiding his strength whenever they sparred simply due to the fact he’d never seemed to be as exhausted as he was. He’s not sure how Bojack is handling the heat of the sun right now, but the cyborg knows that he wouldn’t mind laying in the residential creek for a few hours after this.

There’s a moment of pause before the android quickly regains his stamina, posing his arms in front of his torso to prevent anymore grabs or punches directed at his chest and gut from actually landing. Thirteen notices almost immediately that the green male made no attempt to go for him just yet, and that puts him on edge for the time being. They’re both as still as they can be, but the android is frowning, the fact Bojack continually smiles at him as if he knew something he wasn’t aware of. He growls out of irritation, blue eyes staring at another pair of blue ones, waiting to see if he dared make another move. His eyes trail, to see if there was any sign of Bojack beginning to tire but the moment his eyes rest on his body, glistening with sweat in the sunlight, Thirteen doesn’t appreciate the way his heart skips a beat once he sees it and he scoffs, quickly adverting his eyes.

Bojack definitely caught eye of that, but he chose to remain passive on the matter because he’d gotten what he’d wanted. He was distracted, even just for a small moment, and he quickly closes the gap between themselves with a clenched fist. Spotting the vulnerable position Thirteen left his face in, he takes that opportunity and his fist hits the silver haired android’s face dead on, the force behind the impact causing his body to fly back a few yards, though despite the fact a tree had caught him from flying even further, there was a loud crack and a thud, the tree snapping in half from the collision, with the cyborg’s body laying beneath the shattered trunk.

He’s expecting Thirteen to stand up immediately as he usually does, but after a minute of no response, a frown quickly replaces the smile that had been apparent on Bojack’s face this entire session. Promptly, he begins to walk towards the poor mess that was laying in front of him, and immediately does he notice that blood had been spilled, thus effectively ending their sparring session since their rule was always that they would end at the first draw of blood. He grunts, kneeling down to lift Thirteen’s head, two fingers placed on the cyborg’s neck to check for a pulse that was still there. Shit, he’d hit him harder than he thought if he knocked him unconscious like this.

Bojack also notices the blood seeping from Thirteen’s nose, which definitely looked like it was broken, already beginning to swell and bruise up. With a reluctant sigh, he slings the unconscious man’s arm over his shoulder and lifts his body, his own body going from a light green, back to it’s original teal color and orange hair. In his own defense, Thirteen was the one to get distracted and let his guard down, if anyone was to blame for his broken nose, it was himself. At the very least, Bojack would help him not bleed to death and the heat was beginning to get very pesky and irritating to be in continually for hours, which was why the moment he’d dragged his unconscious friend to the nearby stream of water, he’d rested him against one of the trees near the river bank.

He took notice of him already beginning to stir, simply staring out of curiosity at this point as he can hear his audible curses under his breath, now smiling at the apparent anger the android was in at this point. The rest of the day was going to be interesting, that was for certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, due to speaking to a friend and RPing this pairing on tumblr, I've grown to really love it and it's a pairing dear to me. Might post more one-shots of these two.


End file.
